Inazuma Elements Club
by fangirlandotaku
Summary: A whole new world. Met Endou Mamoru the summoner of Raimon Junior High's Element Club. Watch as he try's to gain new members for his dying club in hopes of beating one off the most important teams in the country. K to T because reasons


**A/N: Okay this is a three shot unless you want it to continue. But even if it does this is my project so Skye won't be helping out. (I know nothing about this-Skye) No duh. I don't own Inazuma Eleven. **

* * *

><p>We bring ourselves to another dimension one of monsters, fairies, and of course superpowers. Met Endou Mamoru the captain of Raimon Junior High's Elements club. He is the summoner of the team. Wait you don't even know what the game of elements is do you? Okay then I'll explain it for you.<p>

In a game of elements you have 11 people per team. Each person choses his or her weapon specially made for the game. You gain points by making it to the goal and defeating the monsters the summoner summons. You may use any special move you want or any normal move you want. I suppose it would be like the sport you call soccer, football, or fútbol. Now let's continue into the wonderful world of the sport of Elements.

**...**

"I'm going to be late to practice" says a boy wearing a blue hoodie with a lightning bolt symbol on the sleeves and black pants running down the steps of the castle like school towards a small cottage with a symbol and the sign "looking for members on it". Before he got there however, a boy wearing an orange short sleeve shirt and blue shorts said "Endou. Are you actually going to try to get them to practice?"

"Oh, hi Kazemaru. How are you doing on your practice" he said smiling at Kazemaru Ichirouta the wind master.

"Same as always but," he said as he looked down to tie his shoe "are you going to answer my questi-" he said but as he looked up he saw that the other boy had already went in the club room. "Classic Endou" he said as he shook his head smiling "I better get back to practice."

When the boy gets to the club he immediately puts on another hoodie, this time orange, green shorts and an iron like glove on his right hand. He then turns to the other 6 people in the club and says "Alright you lazy bums! Let's go practice!" this boy is the team captain and summoner Endou Mamoru.

When no one so much as gives him a glance he says louder with more feeling "Come on! At least respond!" once again no response.

"Seriously guys. We haven't done any practice lately. We haven't even practiced focusing mana for our moves!" he says hoping to have someone at least give him a glance.

"Let's see, did you at least get a place reserved for any type of practice?" said a boy wearing yellow and blue armor, the dragon master Someoka Ryuugo.

After a moment Endou responded with "Well you see, I didn't but... I was hoping to make a deal with the Warriors Club or the Masters Club-"

"You know that won't work. You need to get it reserved" replied a boy wearing a blue jacket with no hoodie and blue pants, the user of the copy ability Handa Shinichi.

"Handa's got a point you know. If you don't get it reserved we'll just end up as their punching bags" said a short boy wearing the same clothes as Handa, the joker Kurimatsu Teppei.

"That or they'll tell us the tunnel field will be open since there are only seven of us and some of use aren't even good at focusing our mana for moves" a tall boy wearing a yellow shirt and blue shorts, the prankster bow master Shishido Sakichi said.

"We should just wait until they are gone, after all school was exhausting. I don't know about you but I don't have enough mana left for practice" Handa said while unrolling the script he was reading.

"Yeah. Transformation class took it out off me today" replies the biggest boy in the room who's wearing blue and orange armor, the rock man Kabeyama Heigorou.

"You always say that Kabeyama. As for you captain you should know that they never let us practice" said the boy wearing a yellow and blue ninja suit, the ninja master Shourinji Ayumu.

"WE ARE THE ELEMENT CLUB! WE HAVE TO PRACTICE!" screamed Endou as he started to summon something. Then he calmed down and said "You guys promised me" at this everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" said Shourinji asking the question on everyone's mind.

"When you joined you guys all promised that... we would enter the road to the ultimate mana power." at this he looked at everyone. "The Elemental Gathering!" Everyone looked down at this. "Come on Someoka! Handa!"

"Sorry captain. There's just no way" replied Handa sadly making sure not to look at Endou.

"How about you Kabeyama" Endou said as he moved to the rock man eating didn't respond.

"Kurimatsu! Don't tell me you will give up" he said giving up on Kabeyama to move to the boy with a magical console saying game over in his hands.

"We can't enter that tournament with only seven members we need eleven" Kurimatsu said at almost a whisper.

"How about you two, Shishido, Shourinji?" Endou said hopefully. At this Shourinji looked away while Shishido mumbled "Sorry captain."

At this Endou started to get angry and said "You guys. Didn't you join so you could practice your powers by having fun when playing elements. This tournament is a great chance for that. We can get eleven players before then" Endou then calmed down and said softly "I mean what elements club doesn't play elements?" He then stormed out the door.

"Oh wait I forgot my sword. Oh well I can practice without it" he said as he walked away not noticing the person entering the club room.

**Back in the Club Room...**

"He's so hopeful. It's to bad we can't help him follow his dream" said Handa putting his script in his pocket.

"You could have at least helped him practice" said a mysterious voice.

"Kazemaru!" everyone yelled.

"I mean this could very much be the last day this club is around" he said looking around sadly.

"What do you mean" asked Kabeyama.

"Word on the wind is this clubs going to be disbanded soon" he said quite seriously.

"W-what.." stuttered Kurimatsu.

"DISBANDED!" everyone else yelled.

"Why would they do that?" asked Shishido right before Someoka said "Can you tell us more?"

"Sure" answered Kazemaru.

**Outside the Club Room...**

_'Their going to disband this schools element club. That's not good. Wait... what do I care! I promised I would never play again unless she wakes up' _thought a mysterious person wearing red amour with orange highlights as he ran away from the small club room.

**Back With Endou...**

"Endou!" shouted a girls voice. As Endou heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey Kino" greeted Endou as he turned around revealing a girl wearing an orange button up jacket and a white uniform shirt with Raimon's symbol on the selves (It looks kinda like Maka's clothes from Soul Eater).

"Sorry I couldn't get any place for you to practice again today" she said.

"It's fine nobody else wanted to practice anyway" Endou replied.

"So that means their in the club room doesn't it?" Kino asked.

"Yeah. They are" Endou replied sadly.

"I'll tell them to practice" she said firmly.

"They'll want to play elements sooner or later. After all they all like elements as well" Endou said faithfully.

"I guess that means you're going over to the forest to play with the youngsters. Are you sure those kids are enough practice for you though?" Kino asked with a smirk on her face.

Endou thought for a second "You know.." he said as he started smiling "their quite good actually"

"Okay then, but can I at least try to summon your sword for you?" Kino asked.

"Yep." Endou said smiling "That would be nice."

"Okay then" she said then focused her mana to summon the sword. Once she did she handed it Endou and they started walking to the forest.

_So that's the captain of the elements club he looks interesting. I wonder where he's going?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, hope this is okay for a start. I'll upload the rest over the next three days... hopefully. <strong>

**Okay I just re-did this and I now have a request. If you have any advice or criticism please make it constructive. I love advice but there is no excuse for being mean to someone. That being said I must apologize to someone I thought the story was okay, not the best but okay so thank you for your advice and I am sorry for Skye's reaction. See ya later.-Flash**


End file.
